The present invention refers to a boot for motorcyclism, in particular for use in motorcross or the like, equipped with means for the removal of air from the inside thereof.
It is already known in the art that, for motorcyclism, and particularly motorcross, boots are usually employed having legs cover, more or less, the lower part of the wearer's leg, below the knee. The boots are put on tightly, and are provided with adjustable closing buckles or hooks, for the purpose of a good adhesion to the wearer's leg, so as to facilitate and safely protect the motorcyclist during the drives to be executed on the motorcycle.
Furthermore, recently boots made of synthetic material have become known, at the inside of which a small shoe is inserted, similar to that used in ski-boots, such a shoe being made of a spongy material, that is of a lining material, incorporating in the front side thereof a vertical insertion in the form of a strip with ribs defining channels and with a pierced top, the said small shoe presenting, at the upper part thereof and in the part which forms the area of the ankle of the foot, a sector pierced with holes on the outside of the small shoe, which correspond with the ends of the vertical insertion. Furthermore the boot presents a number of openings in its upper front part which correspond to the openings of the insertion, wherefore, when the vehicle moves, air enters through the openings to be conveyed through the insertion to the front part of the foot.
According to this proposal, the inflowing air ought to displace the stagnating air within the boot, to create, in such a way, a continual and permanent cycle of ventilation.
However, with the proposed solution, in practice the air which enters initially into the boot stagnates therein, preventing the entrance of further air, since the small shoe adherently surrounds the leg of the wearer, at least the upper part thereof and as a consequence the air contained in the boot has no appreciable ability to be evacuated.
As initially mentioned, the said shoes are put on adherently, that is tightly, resulting in the practice being compromised, and the air contained at the inside of the small shoe is not evacuated.